River and Pit
by darkrivermori
Summary: The gang is going to the Brawl world! But are they ready for each other?


River walked through The Forest. She felt very strange and out of place. She didn't turn into a trophy and she didn't have a move called a "Final Smash." River walked by the place where Link had gotten the master sword and sighed. She wanted to go back to the time before all this brawl stuff.

"Palutena? Is that you?"

River turns around and looks at a boy that had white robes on with red and gold trimming. There was gold wrist bands on his arms and his right arm had two glowing gold rings. And he had wings! Huge, feathered, white wings!

The boy bowed to her and River backed up a bit.

"Look buddy. I don't know who in the world you are, and I'm most definitely not someone you need to bow down to. I'm River." River said smiling as she pulled the boy up off the ground.

"I am Pit." The boy said.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too. What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out if a place like this?"

"I'm trying to find my place."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from around here."

There was a low rumble, then something flew through the air. It was Link, he landed with a thud on the ground in his trophy form. River sighs as she walked up to him and flicked him on the forehead. Her touch turning him back to normal.

"You idiot. What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry Rivs. I thought I could beat him this time."

Link looks around and sees Pit.

"Hey Pit! Have you met Rivs yet?"

Pit nods and smiles. "When I first saw here I thought she was Palutena. She looks just like her."

"She dose!"

Link and Pit both stare at River. River blushed slightly. She turned and left. Her cheeks were bright red and her heart was pounding. She didn't know what did it. She knew it was Link. Link had stared at her when she had much less clothing on. And she hadn't even blushed when he did. But Pit. She didn't even know him, but there was something about him that caught her eye. What was it? The way he talked? The way he held his weapon? River shook her head and headed for The Lake.

"What am I going to do? I barely know him!"

The water sloshed and a gigantic green snake with arms and red and blue markings on it came up out of the water.

"I'm not going to fight you, Rayquaza."

Rayquaza looked down at her and purred slightly. It lowered its head and nudged her and said something in its own language. River smiled understanding every word.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

River and Rayquaza carried on a conversation for a few minutes. Then Rayquaza went back to it home in the water.

River got up, turned around, and gasped. Pit was standing right behind her. Her heart pounded in her chest. What was he doing here? Why was he standing so close? And why was he looking at her like that?

"Oh! Pit. I didn't know you were there.

"Sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I was just watching."

"W-Watching? Watching what?"

"I was watching you. Link thought someone should keep an eye on you. So I said I would."

River noticed that Pit's cheeks were tinted with pink, and that Pit had a hard time looking her in the eyes. He held his weapon with both hands and he kept on squeezing the handle.

"Are you okay?"

River touched his forehead. It was cool, and slightly sweaty. River lowered her hand and accidentally brushed his arm. They both went scarlet red.

"Um. . . Ah. . . D-do you. Do you want to go s-somewhere? With me?

River smiles. "Sure. Where to?

"The Sky World. If you want to."

"I've never been there before. Is it nice?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Pit held out his hand and River took it. Pit put his arms around her and held her tight. "Hold on to me. Okay?"

River nodded and Pit took off. Pit was warm against the clouds and River pressed herself against him. After a while they landed. River looked around and gasped. The Sky World was beautiful!

Pit let River out of his arms. River ran around the place like a little kid at a place they liked. She would check out one spot then when she was done she would go to another spot and check it out for a while.

"Don't get to far ahead. We don't know who or what else is up here."

"Okay!" River ran behind a cloud and smiled.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to the brawl world."

River gasped and spun around. "G-Ganon. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Did Link drag you along?"

River opened her mouth to protest, then shut her mouth and nodded.

"I should've known."

"River! Where are you?" Pit yelled.

Ganon's ears twitched when he heard Pit and smiled. River backed away from Ganon. Ganon grabbed River and held her close to him.

"Let go of me! Ganon! I swear! Once I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" River said struggling against Ganon's grip as he walked away from the cloud.

Pit was them and gasped. He glared at Ganon and took Palutena's bow apart and charged at Ganon.

Ganon smiled and held River in front of him. Pit froze.

"Pit! Listen to me! Hit him! Don't worry about me. Just hit him!" River yelled.

Ganon smiled and let out an evil laugh. "You two are fools."

"No. You are."

River grabbed one of her hidden weapons and hits Ganon with it. He lets go of River and staggers back. River falls to the ground and quickly gets up, ready to fight.

"Ganondorf! Keeper of the triforce of power and the killer of many people of my land. I, River Farore Mori, challenge you to a brawl!"

Ganon looked at her and smiled. "I accept."

"Then let us brawl."

A stage appeared out of now where and Ganon and River appeared on it.

River pulls out two double edge swords. Ganon charges at River and tries to use his Warlock Punch but River jumps over him then comes down on top of him. Ganon flies out from under her and something on her wrist beeped. She jumped and looked at it. It said: River-0%, Ganondorf-20%.

"You're getting slow in your old age."

"SHUT UP!!!" Ganon roared as he used his Wizard's Foot on her. River went flying and landed with a grunt on the other side of the stage. She looked down at her watch. She had received 40% damage!

"No more Ms. nice girl" River charges at Ganon and hits him multiple times with her swords. One quick move after another. She finally backed Ganon to the edge of the stage. Her watch read: River-249%, Ganondorf-369%. One more good hit and he'd go flying, but she was exhausted. River gained some every and used her version of Din's Fire. It got up next to Ganon and exploded in Ganon's face. Ganon went flying, went out of the boundary, and got KOed. River smiled as the stage disappeared. Ganon, as a trophy, sailed away. River raised her arms in victory and collapsed. Pit ran up to her. He checked her out. She just passed out. Pit picked her up and held her in his arms. His home wasn't that far away. Pit stretched out his wings and took off towards his home.


End file.
